1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-transitory storage medium storing instructions, an information processing device, an image processing apparatus, and an image processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is conventionally known a technique which requires authentication to cause an image processing apparatus to execute a job. The authentication can limit a user using the image processing apparatus, making it convenient for managing the use of the image processing apparatus.
As one example of this technique, there is known a printing system including: a printing device; a client terminal for transmitting a print job to the printing device; and a domain controller for executing user identification. In this printing system, the client terminal acquires authentication information in advance from the domain controller, and this authentication information is attached to a print job when the client terminal transmits the print job to the printing device. Based on the authentication information attached to the print job, the printing device requests the domain controller to execute the authentication. If this authentication results in a success, execution of the print job is permitted.